


英豪

by SekiGin



Series: 胭脂玉 [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 角色衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiGin/pseuds/SekiGin
Summary: *系列文，前篇请见《老鸨》《琴师》，系列见合集《胭脂玉》*rps预警，角色衍生，主cp岑子默×杨修贤，zyl48及by48提及*民国设定，无具体年份，依然不定期掉落，预计四章左右完结，祝食用愉快~
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Series: 胭脂玉 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644745
Kudos: 5





	英豪

1.

罗浮生失踪了。

洪帮跟他一起投身革命的人当中有叛徒，导致执行海上秘密任务时出了岔子。罗非顾不得帮内急着站队火拼的几股势力，任他们乱着，只带罗诚一人连夜赶往坠海的事发地，临行前匆忙叮嘱杨修贤提防日本军官，近期尽量不要开园。

思美园在正月里又送走好几个男孩，如今除去打手、厨子和杂工，能够待客的只余四人。杨修贤素来是个在尘埃里翻出风月的浪子心，腌臜堆里都能养成一身潇洒美学，如今有意避风头，干脆闭门歇业，每日带着男孩们吹拉弹唱写写画画，眼见时局动荡人心难安，还分出心思订购上好的食材安抚精神，免得孩子们被接二连三的坏消息吓得连寻常日子都过不下去。

“揭秘上海民生报馆真相！社员皆系反叛分子……”冯小公子蹲在卸完货的板车上，抑扬顿挫地朗读报纸上的头条标题，盼着专心码放蔬果的东东能回头理理自己。

“啥？”东东果然吃了一惊，不等他念完就夺过报纸，只见白纸黑字赫然写着：“据查实，上海民生报馆为gong党据点，馆内人员被日军当场处决，无一活口……”

杨修贤来检查特订的冬蛤，恰巧听到这句，脚步一个顿挫，手捧的玻璃罐子碎了满地。

东东见他脸色煞白，想上前扶，他只摆摆手，片刻后缓过一口气来，拿起那份报道翻看，很快便找到附在后头的名单和照片——

这个不是。

这个也不是。

……

还好，都不是。

杨修贤摸着心口残余的后怕，才发现自己的手微微发抖。

他瞥见东东关切的神情，想笑一笑让他宽心，嘴角却像坠着压襟的碎玉，怎么也翘不起来，只得平平静静的说：“没事，可能是累了。你们忙着，我回房里歇一歇。”

放在以前，于他而言，这些照片和名字是山河破碎后无数血债中新添的几笔痛，却也只能到此为止。可是如今，想到那个人的照片和名字会在其中，这份需要铭记的痛惜，便如有实质。

点头之交，纵不能那么快就相忘于江湖，也没有机会让痛感更深一层了吧。可是一场萍水相逢，都能让呆板的油墨化作记忆中鲜活的音容笑貌，那对于一夕之间失去全部亲友的那个人来说，这样的消息又该有多疼？

东东目送他穿过后花园，发现杨修贤没有走湖上的栈桥，似乎要拐去湖边的画室，不放心道：“贤哥这是怎么了？”

冯小公子塞给他一盒山药红枣糕：“谁知道？别是这gong党里面有他相好吧！”

“你少胡说八道！”东东把盒子推回去，愤愤地转身，只默声收拾蔬果，不再理他。

冯家菜与思美园素有往来，且不说杨老板这边厨房里都是冯氏教出来的徒弟，就连日常供应的菜品原料，也全部从冯家菜采买。冯家的幺子整日游手好闲，老爷子看不惯，就把送菜的活计交给他，隔两天跑一趟，想着好歹让他有点正事占脑子。

谁知他来过两次之后，忽然就变得积极起来，两天改作一天，每次还要捎上几样自己学着做的点心。冯老爷虽然猜到他是来献殷勤，但想着园子里规矩分明、往来人脉都算靠谱，便也由他了。

东东却不大乐意。

姓冯的每次来都要找他逗话解闷，好半天都不走，总耽误他接待别人。看在跟冯家菜有来有往的生意上，也不可能让他跟那些恩客一样掏钱，东东觉得吃亏，只能想办法躲着。可冯小公子摸准了东东吃软不吃硬，虽然不给钱，来时却总会准备点零嘴儿和新鲜物什，让人不好明着推拒。杨修贤看得明白，干脆把收菜的事宜交给东东处理，也免得冯小公子一来就打断东东待客。

思美园闭馆，算起来俩人也是多日未见。今儿冯小公子是特意读报纸哄东东答话的，奈何嘴贱，气得人家连点心都不肯收，又不理他了。

2.

杨修贤坐在那副灰蒙蒙的底色跟前，手里掐着调色盘，视线却浮在虚空中。他只凭着心情胡乱挤出点暖色，画笔漫无目的地沿着一个方向搅和，待到回过神来，才发现笔下都是深深浅浅的红。

无端的像血。

他看看身后半散的罗帐，低头咬了下嘴唇。

风尘中摔打出来的人，无论男女，对于他人眼中的恋慕总是敏锐的。情意深浅虽看不真切，可是只要对方有一点探究或一点好奇，往往都意味着有机可乘。

更何况那人憨得可以，但凡与他见面，那双漂亮的桃花眼就恨不得要在他脸上盯出个火辣辣的印子，都不知道遮掩一下。

杨修贤紧绷的嘴角不自觉地扬起——他一想到那个人就要笑，也不知为什么。

他做着卖笑的营生，只要逢着人，总是嘴角比眼睛先有动作，满脸喜气的迎来送往。可是与岑子默初见那一夜，他们隔着画架并没聊出几句有用的来，却让杨修贤久违地体会到心比嘴巴先笑出声的真情实感，胸腔被自己由衷的愉悦震得直颤。

若是放在往常，即便只为春风一度，这人他也要得起。可是岑子默给人的感觉太认真，似乎连逢场作戏都负担着沉重身份。杨修贤素来识相，即便动过一丝邪念，也不妨碍他明里暗里都好好地回避。

湖心亭谈心是场意外。也不知那人凭着什么劲头，下雪的天气，拖着满身伤病去找他。

他们在丝丝缕缕的烟雾之中静静地赏雪，时不时对望一眼，明明什么都没说，心底却震荡开一圈圈慰藉的涟漪，曾经独自品尝的冷清坠进名为释然的水泊，消散不见了。

于是杨修贤一个恍惚，说出那番际遇飘零的感悟。说完自觉失言，打定主意不再吐露半点心思。而岑子默……依他那样认真的脾气，自是不愿倚仗过客的身份肆意逾距，话题便停在那个断点，没了后续。

杨修贤从不许自己做假设，他的字典里没有“如果当初”这样荒谬的字眼——即便有，他也认定了自己选择的那条路，绝不回头。

所以他不常委屈、不常懊恼，因着这样的天性，在偶尔回忆起什么人的时候，他总是记不清对方的样貌和言语，只记着那一点点浮光掠影的欢好。

可是想起那场雪、那个欲言又止的人，一切都恍如昨日，他甚至记起了刹那而生却又被自己死死摁住的一缕悸动。

混沌的油彩里分拨出大片木色的苏枋和一点端正的京红。手起笔落，一座笼着摇曳炉火的六角亭跃然纸上。

灰蓝的底色被点点白雪铺得浅了几分，湖心亮着明媚的期许，却不知在等谁。

那人默默奔走在血雨腥风里，如今更是孤苦伶仃，也不知能靠什么排解。

——“若是当时抱抱他就好了。”

从未体会过如此心情的杨修贤，看着画中意境终于后知后觉——这便是人们常说的“后悔”。

他这边轻叹一声，画笔还没放稳，就见小廿和东东急叨叨的跑进来，气都来不及喘匀：“不好了！贤哥，日本人架着枪来叫门，说要买咱们的人去邻市作陪！”

3.

岑子默依旧在衣香鬓影的舞厅里弹钢琴，有人调笑便举杯敷衍，贵客打赏便弯腰致谢。

不能病退、不能悲痛、不能绝望。紧急的战士和狡猾的敌人都不给他这样的资格。

曾经承载着梦想和归属的报馆血泥遍地，珍贵的战友和宝贵的器械统统尸首不全，偏他一个人躲过了这场浩劫。

偏他一个人。

他依然要与那些轻佻傲慢的官家太太虚与委蛇，要与那些眼高手低的懦弱富商谈笑风生，他坐到琴凳上，就得演好一个不敢风流却仰慕风流的穷酸琴师。

只有在独醒的深夜，在那弄堂深巷的窄榻上，眼眶才可以发烫，喉咙才可以低咽，困兽的眼泪只能滴在枕套上，就连沉重的缅怀仪式都必须躲到梦里去完成。

梦里关社长带着一众弟兄，传阅陈毅将军在梅岭绝境中写下的诗句：

****断头今日意如何？创业艰难百战多。** **

****此去泉台招旧部，旌旗十万斩阎罗。** **

“子默，陈将军当年因伤留守，荒野中被围困20多天。虽然最后有幸脱险，可这诗句却是抱着真切的必死之心写下来，藏在衣服里留作遗书用的。如今我们念着道别，也算应景。”

——我知道，你给我讲过的，你还说革命已近十年，大家的赤子之心一如始终，若哪日横遭不测，便引这旧句帮你做家书。

岑子默喉咙里梗着一泡热泪，发不出声音，徒劳的伸出手，眼见着他们在晨曦之中一路高歌，越走越远。浑厚的声浪像是来自地底，又像坠自云端，一道道熟悉的声线交织着，声势如海壮阔。他们唱：

****后死诸君多努力，捷报飞来当纸钱。** **

“子默，我们去阴曹会师了，你多保重！”

——不，等等我！

“你个穷小子，不必惦念，老子就算做鬼，也是鬼英雄！”

——……可惜许你的那顿酒，喝不上了。

“走，咱们扛起战旗，去掀了鬼子的老窝！”

——终有一日，国仇家恨，一并清算！

天边升起启明星，黎明将至。

梦中余音仍在，岑子默一时怔愣。

取义成仁，死得其所。身为后来者，能做的只有继续迎头赶上。

昏暗的客卧里，无眠的身影清瘦而挺拔。身旁的矮几上，一包半空的“仙女牌”香烟，是这竿孤高傲竹唯一容许的、刹那的脆弱归所。

4.

岑子默独自在客卧失眠至凌晨，习惯性地想要点烟，叼到口中才想起这里不是上海弄堂的那间阁楼，不知主家介不介意，辗转半晌，干脆起身去街上散步。出门后回望二楼，隐约瞧见窗帘透出的交叠人影，兀自尴尬起来，赶忙加快步子走进凉凉夜色。

樊少爷跟家人闹翻，便带着牧歌住到东江的邻市南峪。前几日他们去上海谈一个电影的剧本，席间有人嚼舌根骂牧歌，樊少爷险些一瓶子敲碎那人的脑壳，牧歌小心拦着，桌上人人自危，后来是一旁弹琴的年轻人给解了围。樊少爷心情大好，把钢琴师请到私宅做客。

岑子默听闻牧歌之前是思美园的人，起初也是有些惊讶的，而后见到温润文雅的编剧先生被众人轻蔑，仿佛看见另一个诗魂月魄的人正被冷嘲热讽，忍不住出手帮忙。

他着实没有算计樊牧二人，并不打算蹭什么便利。可如今四面楚歌，樊少爷盛情邀请，他又刚好需要一个机会暂离上海，便半推半就的应了。可如今实在不是独自发愁的时候，他必须好好想个办法跟前来支援的“五叔”连线。

一不留神，又走得远了些，再抬头时发现已经到了日本人的聚居区。巷口隐约有车子熄火的声响，混杂着几句笑骂。岑子默不想给樊宅带去麻烦，便要调头离开，却在听见一声压抑的痛呼时惊得头皮发麻——那是杨修贤！

5.

离开园子时，杨修贤没有想太多。他不愿给日本人碰园子一根毫毛，却也知道这些架着机枪的鬼子不好招惹，只好拿自己去赌思美园的安宁。他担心后续还会有麻烦，特意嘱咐东东和小廿带着其他人从后门溜去冯家藏身，目送他们行动之后才上了日本人的军车。

东江的邻市南峪，原是杨修贤和罗非的故乡，如今被夷冦侵居，连学堂里的孩子都必须学日文，课上讲中文就要挨巴掌，除去几所新建的砖楼，高门大户都透着破败，满街东洋腔调，再也找不到原本的风貌。

那个里通外国的奸商为了讨东洋军官的欢心顺便邀功，在宴席上对杨老板之艳名大肆渲染。杨修贤眼见着那些鬼子一个个听得心猿意马，色眯眯的眼神好似流着倒涎，心知自己难逃虎口，只好哄着地位最高的两人带走自己，以免陷入更加龌龊的算计。

那个奸商不知揣着什么心思，居然自告奋勇要替两位长官开车。杨修贤坐到后座上，被配枪和匕首顶着腰腹，这才慢半拍的意识到，自己游走在鬼门关。

害怕是必然的，但比恐惧更强烈的是目眩和反胃。原因自然不是晕车——车子开得不快，堪称平稳。可是当陌生的手掌钻进衣襟，黏腻的唇舌贴上脸颊，杨修贤脑中浮现的却是自己包扎过的血肉模糊的刀伤、报纸上满是弹孔的报馆、还有那一张张不再鲜活的照片……他想夺过匕首给自己拼个出路，可是想到园子里的少年们，生生忍下了。

冷汗和战栗取悦了变态的施虐者，他们喊着荤话让奸商停车，车子刚熄火便要欺身而上。那奸商看后视镜早就看得浑身冒火，精/虫上脑也要分一杯羹，被两个军官推搡到一边，指着鼻子教训。杨修贤按住酸水翻滚的胃，仰起身想要透口气，一条腿刚迈出车门就被人拽住裤管，两个军官压着他的肩膀掰开腿根，他绝望的侧头，却看见奸商解开腰带掏出东西要对着他自wei。

白花花的肥肉跟恶心器官挤压在一起，混着杨修贤脑子里如有实质的血腥味……

“唔呕——”

两个军官躲闪不及，被吐了一身，败坏兴致恼羞成怒，抓着杨修贤就是一顿拳打脚踢，却不曾想，杨修贤早就盯上那把匕首，徒手夺白刃，争执间三人都挂了彩，奸商见势不妙捡起砖头就要往杨修贤头上砸。

“砰！”

不远处疑似枪声响起，打斗的三人动作皆是一顿，转眼却只见奸商晃悠悠倒下，脑后落下一块带血的碎石。

又是连续几声砰响，两个日本军官连忙拔枪指着巷口，却半晌未见人影。身后车子忽然兀自开启，两人躲闪不及，只来得及看清握着方向盘的人冷峻的眉眼，车轮便从他们身上结结实实的轧过。

6.

岑子默沉着脸把车开向城郊然后弃掉，本打算带杨修贤绕路回樊宅，可是道路不熟，到后来是杨修贤拉着他找到一处废弃的磨坊歇脚。

“昨晚有好些鬼子兵都看过我的脸，通缉令最迟今天下午就能贴满南峪。在这歇一会儿，然后我们分开走吧。”

岑子默没接话，只把盖到他腿上的外衣又掖得严实一些。

“好，这个待会儿再说。那你聊聊，是怎么把鞭炮炸的像枪声的？你教教我。”

对方依然沉默。杨修贤也知道自己没趣，可他看不得岑子默此时的脸色，心里发慌，只能没话找话。

“不愿意闲聊？那说正事。思美园的人我都暂时托付给冯家菜了，但是难保那俩人的手下追查上门，我怕牵连无辜的人。可是该怎么办呢？洪帮乱着，樊家翻脸不认人，从医的那几个都去做了医疗兵，沈家的也上了前线……如今这样的局面，我护不住他们了……果然我刚刚不该反抗吗……”

“杨修贤。”岑子默终于打断了他的喋喋不休。

这三个字头一次被念得如此冷硬。杨老板闭上嘴巴，心里说不出什么滋味，掩饰着低头整理一身的凌乱。

几个呼吸之后，却听得岑子默又轻轻唤了一声：“杨修贤啊。”

尾音几乎是叹出来的。

被轻唤的人儿抿抿干涩的嘴唇，品出三分沧桑，胸腔空落落的，于是低声问：“有烟吗？”

半空着的“仙女牌”烟盒递了过来。

方才还哔哔叭叭说个不停的杨老板，被按在生死边沿都只觉得恶心的杨老板，鼻尖一酸，一下子哑了声。

岑子默皱着眉头，一双星目亮闪闪的看着他，千言万语化作一缕轻烟，散在唇齿。

浪荡有浪荡的好处，若是换了别人，眼下以死洗回清白的心都有了。可是杨老板没觉得自己比先前脏多少，只替彼此浅薄的缘分心酸。

“唉——”长长的叹息，像是要把泪水叹干净，喉咙才又能发声。杨修贤没心没肺的笑道：“真是好的不灵坏的灵。当初你说我们必有重逢，谁能想到是这么个场面。不瞒你说，我还想着再见面时要抱抱你呢，这下可抱不……”

话没能说完。

岑子默张开双臂，把一直受着委屈的心上人紧紧拥在怀里。

朝阳初升，从磨坊的窗叶照进来，打在相拥的两人身上。

杨修贤吸吸鼻子，苦笑道：

“原以为这世上，我这双眼看不透的只罗非一个。没想到还能有幸再遇上一个。

我之前不明白，现在却好像懂了。我看不透的，都是真心待我好的。因为真心待我，所以拿来应付场面的套路就都不灵了。

可我这样的人，除了虚情假意强买强卖还会什么东西？如今又添了罪过，挨着谁就是害了谁，我能回报你什么？可真叫我犯难啊。”

“离了思美园，你还是你。”岑子默哑声道，“会有援军的，会胜利的，你不想看看我们牺牲了那么多才努力争取到的生活，会是什么样吗？和我一起等，好吗？”

“我以为你和我一样，不愿意有牵挂。”杨修贤伏在对方肩头，喃喃道，“有了牵挂，奔走不得、冒险不得，舍不得命去拼，不痛快。”

“不是舍不得命去拼，是拼到只剩一口气，也还舍不得去死。”岑子默揉揉掌下微卷的发丝，“你我都是无根浮萍，水流湍急，说散就散。留着念想，等于吊住这条破命，没什么不好的。”

7.

趁着通缉令还没贴出来，岑子默带杨修贤去樊宅梳洗一番匆匆辞行，牧歌放心不下，跟樊少爷一起护送两人离开南峪，半路却遇见了东东一行人，甚至还有冯小少爷。

“吓死我们了，贤哥这么久不回来，我们打算去跟鬼子要人！”

杨修贤看着两辆牛车和那可怜兮兮的菜刀铁锹，哭笑不得：“知道你们有良心，下次别逞这种匹夫之勇，不然我的心血可就都打水漂了。”

岑子默之前帮助过东江地界的同志，刚好也通过他们集结战力接应援军。洪帮的内乱已经结束，帮派四分五裂各自圈地，罗浮生的心腹一支直接守在思美园墙外，想必也是罗非的手笔。

七日之后，大捷战报传遍神州大地，民心鼓舞，革命队伍愈发壮大。更好的消息陆续传来：“五叔”已从延安抵沪，罗浮生有了下落。

“罗浮生被海外的邮轮救起，如今转到罗非留洋时结交的朋友的医院里，据说伤势很重，人还没醒，罗非急着过去。他听说了南峪的事，很担心，劝我带上园子里的人跟他一起，避避风头。”杨修贤抬眸看着眼前人，“你觉得如何？”

“……蛮好的。”岑子默咬了下嘴唇，“我也该回上海了。”

期待的眸子落了下去：“你不留我？”

“你跟罗非走，比跟着我安全。”

“可是……”

“我希望你平安。”

杨修贤望着满园萧条，半晌无言。

“山河破碎，不知哪天再相逢。”岑子默从怀里掏出一个锦囊，塞到杨修贤手里，杨修贤翘起指头作势要拆锦囊，被岑子默握住：“不是什么贵重东西，留个念想。”

杨修贤挣脱不开，只得回握住那双弹琴的手：“我不愿别离，后日启程，你不必来码头，记得去冯家菜取我寄存的画就好。”

“阿贤……”

四目相对。

“千万照顾好自己，说好的，要吊着这条命等你。”

他们之间，最亲密也只一个拥抱。不知是否料到这结局，所以都不曾多做承诺。

也果真如湍流中的浮萍，说散就散。

8.

思美园被捐赠给民营医院收容伤患，东东留在冯家帮工，罗诚继承罗浮生的心腹人马继续镇守东江，其他几个少年也都想参军，最后跟着罗非登船的，竟只有杨修贤一个。

邮轮离泊，颇为壮观。汽笛声起，香槟祭海，缆绳被一根一根砍断，最后只余船首导缆，预示着起锚在即。

杨修贤望着罗非，罗非却望着海的尽头。

是了，他要去见他，虽赴异域，却是归途。自然归心似箭。

可那不是杨修贤的归途。

“哥，罗浮生让你后悔过吗？”

罗非回身，似乎没想到弟弟为何会这样问，愣愣的答道：“没有。我选择了我的生活，他亦在其中。”

杨修贤点点头，从贴身的口袋里掏出那枚锦囊。心想，若真是寻常之物，也怪不得谁。

拆开，却是一枚胭脂玉环。

西北有蓝田，产美玉，色如胭脂。当地习俗，姑娘佩戴粉色玉镯，即为定了人家，旁人不得染指。

定情甚至订婚才配得上的东西，就这么给了。真是败家。

缆绳还剩最后一根，起锚的哨子吹了三响，离泊在即。

杨修贤低声说了一句话，罗非听得满头雾水，不及反应，就见杨修贤面对着他纵身一跃，跳进浅海。围观者惊呼几声，手忙脚乱拉人上岸。

罗非气得跺脚，可是船锚已收，再跳就要被卷入乱流了。

“哥，到了地方记得报声平安。书信照片都寄到冯家就好，我回信也许会慢一点，你到时候别着急！”

兄弟二人之间的距离越来越远，直到看不清彼此脸上是笑还是泪。

直到邮轮驶入汪洋，海岸杳无踪迹，心有牵挂的罗非才恍然杨修贤那句耳语在说什么。

他说：“哥，我也选择我的生活。”

**Author's Note:**

> 加粗黑体字引自陈毅将军的《梅岭三章》。  
> 陕西蓝田产的胭脂玉价格不贵，确实是粉色的，当地也确实有这个说法，但是流传不广。  
> 南峪是鄙人虚构的市名，但本文第5小节第二段中提到的日文课是真实发生过的，只不过是发生在我老家东北。在沦陷区度过童年的长者曾在纪实文学中描述当时的场景说，自己讲中文会挨打，日本老师上面扇他巴掌、下面给他使绊子；而最守纪律的孩子会被提拔成班长，他曾因为不听老师的话被班长教训，班长连骂他的时候讲的都是日语。  
> 这在如今的我们看来大概是荒谬至极的吧。但是大家记不记得语文课本上的那篇《最后一课》？这篇短文讲述的是在普法战争中被普鲁士强行割让的一所乡村小学在上着告别自己母语的最后一堂课，整个镇子的男女老少都聚集在一起，庄重而悲伤的跟随老师念诵法语的基础音。说到这里，或许大家还能记起里面作为主角的法国小学生讽刺的那一句“他们该不会强迫这些鸽子也用德国话唱歌吧”。如此联想一番，大概就能明白这种“教化”目的何在了。  
> 各国语言和文化的存在应该是平等的，文化与文化间的交流应该是包容而不是压迫的。我们学习外语不是为了鄙视母语，当自诩“上层”的语言妄图抹杀另一种语言时，这便是极其深入且恶毒的侵略——妄想毁掉一个国家几千年的积淀、拔掉一个种族埋在血液里的根。  
> 二战之后，遭过侵略的诸多国家都为各自的文化复兴而努力，“法语联盟”便是典型。这类机构由所属国出资筹建，旨在恢复国人对母语的重视和自豪感，向他国传播文化、友好交流。我国也有类似的机构，即近些年创建的“孔子学院”。感兴趣的伙伴可以搜索浏览纪录片《西来东往》，了解这段发展历史，也希望大家看完之后会更加珍惜我们的母语文化，好好的继承和传播下去。


End file.
